This grant provided support for travel to the March of Dimes Clinical Genetics Conference, now held in conjunction with the Annual Meeting of the American College of Medical Genetics. The topic dealt with prenatal genetic diagnosis indications, safety of diagnostic procedures, noninvasive methods like maternal serum screening or ultrasound, and preimplantation genetics.